Conventionally, there has been provided various types of brassieres that are suitable to sports. For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 57-154705 discloses a sports brassiere where the whole circumferences of the cups are enclosed by a stretchy net tape. Further, Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 59-125910 discloses a sports brassiere with a stretchy thin net cloth fixed with curving on the underarm portions. They both absorb an inertial force produced on the bust during an athletic activity by means of the stretchy net material, to control the bust moving wildly up and down, side to side, and back and forth.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei-9-296308 discloses a sports brassiere which has a wire underneath and is provided with a pocket portion in the lower part of each cup to store a bust pad. According to the explanation of this, it is possible to prevent peripheral muscle from being fed with an unreasonable burden, even if the breasts bounce during a vigorous athletic activity.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-286803 discloses a brassiere which controls movement of the breasts during an athletic activity by providing cup portions with a stretchy protective tape. This brassiere is excellent in terms of being able to control the movement of the breasts without giving a pressure onto the chest and breasts of a wearer, and is commercialized and extensively used as a sports brassiere.
The sports brassieres in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 57-154705 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 59-125910 are insufficient in the functions for controlling movement of the bust, and the sports brassiere in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 9-296308 gives a pressure onto the chest section. The sports brassiere in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-286803 improves, mainly, the structures of the cup portions, whereby it is possible to control the movement of the bust and to reduce the pressure given onto the chest section including the bust.